A Bowl of Ramyeon
by swagiesuga
Summary: Semangkuk ramyeon hangat penuh cinta buatan sepasang kakek-nenek yang manis! / MEANIE FF/ MINGYU x WONWOO/ SVT FF/ ONESHOT


Ffuuhh dinginnya ... Ternyata udara malam di Seoul dingin juga. Enaknya kalau malam-malam dingin begini makan Ramyeon. Rasanya yang pedas gurih ditambah kuahnya yang hangat masuk ke dalam kerongkonan. Aih, aku jadi ingin memakannya. Kebetulan sekali di depan ada kedai pinggir jalan. Mampir dulu ah... Ramyeon Ramyeon~ Kuingin makan Ramyeon~~

"Mau pesan apa nak?"

"Ramyeonnya satu, Haelmoni"

"Dimakan disini?"

"Iya"

Wah, rupanya yang berjualan sepasang kakek-nenek. Pelan kudengar nenek yang bertanya padaku tadi berkata kepada si Kakek dengan dialek Busan yang kental. Aku hanya mengerti sebagian. Intinya Nenek itu bilang kalau aku memesan seporsi ramyeon. Dengan cekatan kakek itu membuat ramyeon pesananku. Sementara Nenek menyiapkan mangkuk dan acar lobak.

Sebenarnya aku ada janji dengan Soonyoung hyung untuk membahas koreo baru untuk sekolah tari kami, tapi hyung yang satu ini sulit dihubungi seharian. Benar-benar, kalau sudah sama pacarnya dia bisa melupakan semuanya. Literally...

"Haelmoni tinggal dimana?" tanyaku pada Haelmoni yang duduk depanku. Atau lebih tepatnya aku yang duduk menghadap mereka berdua. Hanya sekedar basa-basi.

"Di rumah yang disana itu, nak". Nenek itu menunjuk ke salah satu rumah yang ada di jalan ini." Dulunya rumah saya di belakang rumah itu nak, yang bagian depan saya sewakan buat anak mahasiswa. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi"

Ah, benar. Jalan ini memang dekat dengan Universitas Seoul. Anak sekarang memang lebih banyak yang menyewa apartemen, jarang yang menyewa kamar di rumah-rumah seperti dulu. Seperti aku, hehe.

"Wah.. saya baru dua minggu ini pindah ke daerah sini, Haelmoni. Saya menagajar di sekolah tari milik teman saya."

"Sekolah tari 'Starlight'?"

" Iya, benar Haelmoni"

"A-ACHOO!"

Tiba-tiba saja Kakek yang sedang memasak ramyeon pesananku bersin sambil membalikkan badannya membelakangi wajan. Sang Nenek langsung tersenyum dan terkekeh sebentar.

" hehe... sudah tua ya, kena bumbu pedas sedikit langsung bersin begitu" ucap si nenek dengan nada bercanda. Kemudian nenek mengambil alih wajan, membiarkan kakek membersihkan hidungnya dahulu. Sementara nenek dengan lihai melanjutkkan pekerjaan kakek memasak dengan senyum merekah di kulihat wajah kakek yang sedikit malu karena kata-kata nenek.

Aih, manisnya...

"Ini nak, silahkan dinikmati"

Whoaah... porsinya banyak juga! Lengkap pula! Sempat kulihat tadi di depan kedai tertulis Ramyeon dan Jjajangmyun hanya 8000 won seporsinya. Kalau ditempat lain _sih_ bisa sampai 15000 won.

"Selamat makan!" ehm.. meski agak terlalu asin, tapi tak apa. Kalau makannya sambil melihat pasangan kakek-nenek yang manis begini rasanya sebanding. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan berdua dihadapanku. Aku hanya bisa sedikit dialek mereka tampak manis sekali... sungguh.

"Haelmoni, saya sudah selesai" kukatakan pada Haelmoni dengan sedikit dialek Busan yang aku tahu. "Satu ramyeon dan segelas air putih yang di meja"

"Ah, air putihnya gratis kok, Nak. Semuanya 8000 won"

"ini uangnya. "

"Terimakasih ya,Nak. Mampir lagi ya"

"Pasti Haelmoni, saya permisi"

Lain kali, akan kuajak Soonyoung hyung kemari, sekalian saja hukuman karena mengabaikanku pesan-pesanku hari ini.

...

...

"Mingyu-ya"

"Ne?"

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Ani, aku serius Wonwoo-ah"

"Kau benar-benar melamarku?"

Orang yang bernama Mingyu itu menganggukkan kepalnya sekali.

"Di kedai pinggir jalan?"

Mingyu melihat sekelilingnya sekilas."Kurasa begitu"

" Dengan cincin yang di sembunyikan di dalam mangkuk ramyeon?"

" Kau tidak suka cincinnya? Kalau begitu aku akan-"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Mingyu. Aku serius". Wonwoo mengangkat cincin berlian dari dalam mangkuknya dengan sumpit. "Aku hampir mati tersedak, Kim-Ming-Gyu-Ssi" ucap Wonwoo dingin sebelum meletakkan cincin itu di atas meja dengan keras. Cukup keras sampai membuat Mingyu membulatkan matanya.

"Ja-jadi... kamu..."

Wonwoo segera menyodorkan tangan kirinya ke wajah Mingyu sebelum Mingyu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. " Pakaikan." Dan satu kata itu mampu membuat Mingyu terkaget lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya dam lima menit terakhir. "Ayolah, jadi aku juga yang harus memakaikan ini ke jariku sendiri? Ya ampun. Kau benar-benar. Kalau begini mana ada wanita yang mau menerimamu selain ak-"

Entah ilham darimana, Mingyu langsung menarik tengkuk Wonwoo dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Memaksa, tapi begitu halus. Seakan sudah direncanakan sebelumnya dengan pemilik kedai, Mingyu langsung menaruh uang dari kantongnya diatas meja dan pergi keluar dari kedai dengan Wonwoo yang tersipu didalam gendongan yang lebih tinggi. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Wonwoo bisa berakhir dalam posisi seperti itu. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak tak karuan sekarang.

" Ayo kita menikah Wonwoo-ah! Lalu kau dan aku membuat kedai Ramyeon yang paling enak!"

"Hentikan Mingyu! Aku malu!"

...

...

"—Haelmoni ? Haelmoni? "

Suara dari seorang pelanggan menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunannya. Ah,ternyata ada dua pelanggan yang datang.

"Maaf, Nak. Tadi kau pesan apa?"

"Aku pesan ramyeon seafoodnya dua porsi,Haelmoni"

"Ah.. Kau anak yang waktu itu ya?" Wonwoo memicingkan matanya,memastikan kalau ingatannya tidak salah

"Hehe.. iya, aku juga membawa temanku kemari"

"Oh, baguslah.. tunggu sebentar, ya". Dengan segera Wonwoo berdiri untuk memasak Ramyeon.

Kedua orang pelanggan itu duduk sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut Ash mengedarkan pandangannya, memandang suasana kedai yang memang hanya ada mereka berdua sebagai pelanggan malam ini.

"Chan, sebelumnya kau bilang yang berjualan disini sepasang Kakek-Nenek, kan?"

" Benar kok Soonyoung hyung , terakhir kali aku kesini ada kakek-kakek yang memasak ramyeonnya ". Chan juga merasa bingung kenapa malam ini hanya ada nenek itu yang berjualan. Penasaran, akhirnya Chan bertanya kepada sang Nenek.

"Haelmoni, Harabeoji sedang kemana. Kenapa hanya Haelmonii yang berjualan?" Tanya Chan saat Wonwoo mengantarkan kedua mangkuk ramyeon seafood kemeja Soonyoung dan Chan.

Wonwoo refleks mengelus cincin berlian yang tersemat di jari manisnya perlahan. "Ah, mulai sekarang hanya Haelmoni yang berjualan"

Sebelum Chan bertanya lebih lanjut, Soonyoung menyikut tangan Chan dan memberinya kode untuk melihat kearah meja dekat kompor. Disana terdapat serangkai bunga krisan putih didalam sebuah vas bunga yang sewarna dengan bunga krisan itu. Tepat disebelahnya terdapat sebuah foto hitam-putih yang terbingkai apik. Foto seorang namja dengan senyum tipis yang lembut

 _Mingyu-ah, kau pilih ramyeon atau aku?_

 _Aku mencintai kalian._

 _Hey! Mana bisa begitu!_

 _Wonwoo-ya_

 _Eum?_

 _Saat kita tua nanti, ayo berjualan ramyeon. Aku yang memasak dan kau yang melayani pelanggan._

 _Kenapa begitu?_

 _Entahlah, aku hanya ingin lebih lama bersama sesuatu yang ku cintai di akhir hidupku._

 _Jadi ini tentang ramyeon lagi?_

 _Ani, aku serius._

 _Arraseo, aku mencintaimu Mingyu_

 _Aku juga_

 _-FIN—_

Nah kan bener... hurt lagi ishhh... sumpah aja. Kenapa isi otakku gak ada yang fluffy kiyodh kiyodh ...

Dan buat Love Symptoms, untuk sementara hiatus dulu ya... gak ada recehan yang masuk dompet soalnya *sokberduit*

Oh, kalo ada kata-kata yang hilang atau kalimat yang aneh. Plis itu gara-gara aku upload file pake hape. Fanfiction. net gak bisa dibuka di browser manapun kalo pake wifi huhu... dan kebetulan aku gak ada modem jadi ya ehm... MIANHAEYO READER-DEUL!

SEE YOU IN NEXT UPDATE !


End file.
